


The Jealous Type

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, and idiocy, idiocy because of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks Rei and Nitori are acting a little too friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from kadethedoublefacedmuse on Tumblr

It was another joint practice at Iwatobi and Rin was in a bad mood. Of course his team captain would abandon his duties to talk to his sister. Rin frowned and gritted his teeth. A hand settled down on his and he jumped. He turned to see Rei smiling at him and couldn’t help but smile back.

“I don’t know why it bothers you so much.”

Rin frowned again. “It’s my little sister. I don’t want him forgetting about being captain and perving on her like that.”

Rei laughed. “So he gets distracted every once in a while. From what I’ve seen, he’s a very effective captain. Also, I don’t think he has any ill intentions. He has a crush on her. He’s not trying to ‘ruin her virtue’ or whatever you think is happening.”

“Okay guys,” called Gou. “Mikoshiba and I were talking it over earlier and Haru and Rin are both strong, naturally good swimmers, but Haru needs to work on his times and Rin needs work on his starts. So if we could have both of you over here to work with your respective captains.” Rin got up, grumbling and Rei couldn’t help but chuckle.

Nitori, who had been working on his endurance, took Rin’s seat next to Rei. “He’s in a mood, isn’t he?”

Rei hadn’t talked much with his boyfriend’s roommate, but he seemed nice. “When isn’t he?” Rei joked and Nitori laughed. “You’re a first year, too, right?”

Nitori nodded. “Yeah. I was pretty nervous with being new and afraid I wasn’t going to be good enough.”

“Mm. I definitely understand that.” Rei laughed again. “I couldn’t even swim before, so at least you had that going for you.”

“You’ve improved so much though!” Nitori smiled brightly.

“You have, too!”

“I’m really enjoying myself, and I’m glad we have these joint practices.”

“Me too.”

“Yeah, well you get to see your boyfriend more often because of them,” Nitori teased.

Rei blushed. “That’s not the only reason.”

“Great job, everybody,” called Makoto. “You’re all doing great and I think both teams have a good chance when next season comes. Just a few notes about next practice…” Makoto’s voice trailed off as Rin stomped past him to the locker room.

“Hey, get back here,” shouted Mikoshiba. 

Haru followed after Rin. Nitori and Rei looked at each other, confused, before Rei got up. He caught up to Haru. “What’s wrong with Rin?”

“I don’t know. He was mad before getting into the pool, and he kept getting more upset.”

“Did Mikoshiba say something to him?”

Haru shook his head. “He wasn’t focused at all. He kept looking over at the benches.” He looked intently at Rei. “Did you do something?”

“No. I don’t think I did anyway.” Rei sighed. Why couldn’t Rin just come out and say what was wrong? “I’ll go find him.”

Rei walked into the locker room and heard one of the showers running. Following the sound he found Rin sitting on the floor, water beating down on him. “Rin?”

Rin looked up with a scowl on his face. “Oh? Are you all done flirting with Ai?”

“What?”

“Don’t pretend I didn’t see what was going on.”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “And exactly what was going on? Because if it was flirting, I certainly wasn’t aware of it.”

Rin stood up and got close to Rei. “You two were smiling and laughing and practically sitting on top of each other.”

“Okay, I’m going to stop you. We were nowhere near on top of each other. We were next to each other. Talking. I smile and laugh with the whole team. Are you going to accuse me of flirting with them?” Rei scoffed. “You’re completely ridiculous.”

“Oh come on. You spent the whole time we were sitting together lecturing me about how to handle my own sister and then as soon as Ai sits down, you’re all nice and chummy,”

“I wasn’t lecturing you. I was, okay, no we weren’t having the most pleasant of conversations but I won’t have you accusing me of things I’m not doing. I wasn’t flirting with Nitori. I don’t want to flirt with Nitori. I can make friends with people and act friendly with them.”

“It looked a lot more than just friendly to me!” Rin screamed.

Rei was losing his cool as well. “What the hell do I have to do to prove to you that I don’t want anybody else?” He moved forward, backing Rin to the wall and kissing him. “I love you. Idiot.”

“Rei,” Rin said, his voice now a whisper. “Hey, you know what?”

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve said that.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“I love you, too.”

“Well, then you need to trust me more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’ll make it up to me.” Rei smiled and nuzzled into Rin’s neck. Rin wrapped his arms around Rei and kissed him. The other boy happily responded and ran his fingers through Rin’s hair.

“I’m happy that Rin’s happy and that you two have made up,” came Haru’s voice. “But can you not do this in the locker room?”

The two broke apart and got changed out. They left the locker room side by side and Rei leaned to whisper in Rin’s ear, “My parents are gone this afternoon. You can make up for being so jealous when we get to my place.”


End file.
